Of Unseemly Conduct
by Caged Sparkle Black
Summary: Creative decides that Striker needs a character upgrade but Stephanie is adamant about him staying a teacher. She decides to bring someone new in. The storyline soon becomes too close to reality for Ms. Cartland Carrageen. Striker/OC. Full Summary Inside.


_**Of Unseemly Conduct  
**_by Caged Sparkle Black

* * *

**_Disclaimer_**: Neither do I own the World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) nor claim rights to anything that is WWE including yet not limited to characters, trademarks, storylines, ideas, moves, etc. I own nothing except for Cartland Carrageen, Holly Morrison (no relation to John Morrison) and/or any other Original Character that may or may not pop their way into this story. I do not even own the general concept for this story. I am crediting all the authors before me that has used this concept before. However, someone specific may hold a more legitimate claim to the concept. All I know is that I do not hold any claim to it. Please do not sue. I am a poor southern girl.

_**Quick Author's Notes**_: In this story, the WWE Creative Team consists of Vince McMahon, Stephanie McMahon, Michael Cole, Paul Heyman, Dusty Rhodes, Brooklyn Brawler, Jim Ross, Jerry Lawler, Lisa Moretti (Ivory), and Nora Greenwald (Molly Holly). Also, I am aware that OVW is no longer a developmental territory for the WWE yet in the story it still is.

**_Summary_**: WWE Creative have decided that Matt Striker is in need of a character upgrade. However, Stephanie McMahon is adamant about his character staying that of a teacher. She decides to bring a new girl in from the territory to be Striker's valet. What she had unknowingly proposed for the storyline would become too close to reality for Ms. Cartland Carrageen. Matt Striker/OC.

* * *

_**Chapter One**: The Casting Call_

Feminine whispers, murmurs, and giggles quietly echoed throughout the cafeteria of the Davis Arena. Cartland rolled her eyes as she tightened the belt on her robe before crossing her arms. Today would be hell on her nerves. Cartland knew it. Today would be a casting call for the next prima donna wrestler. Ahem, what she meant to say was diva. Yet the term prima donna fitted most of the ladies awaiting the judges more apt than diva. However, there were exceptions yet Cartland didn't care at the moment to acknowledge her true competitors inside the sacred squared circle.

She exhaled a deep irritated breath that she had been holding in the attempt to calm herself. It grated her nerves that there were _ladies _that were in attendance for this casting call who were neither contracted with OVW nor any other wrestling territory. A majority of the girls there had modeling contracts. Cartland respected the modeling industry yet she despised it when an aspiring model or actress was chosen over an actual wrestler or valet. Some called her jealous and she rightfully was to a point yet it pissed her off more when that model or actress used the WWE (or even TNA) to get quick media exposure then throw the wrestling world away when Hollywood or Paris beckoned.

"Chica, if you keep scowling at the prima donnas like that they're gonna start biting their manicured nails off then sue you for emotional distress."

"I'm not going to apologize, Holly. It's wrong that they're even here. This is a wrestling."

"Car, I know. I know. I know." Holly quickly said to prevent a long speech about fickle models not having a place in the wrestling world. Holly tightened the belt of her robe concealing her outfit for the call. "Babe. I know. I agree to a point. But you got to look at some of the greats; Sunny, Sable, Victoria, Dawn Marie, Trish fucking Stratus, all started out as models. Kelly, Melina, Torrie, and Candice started out as a models too. You don't hate them." She paused. "You don't hate me either. Remember, I attempted to be a model before I saw the light." Holly defended the modeling profession to her best friend since elementary.

"I know that. The difference between them and _them_," Cartland glared at a group of giggling models. "Is that they all wanted to be involved with the wrestling world any way possible because they loved it. They didn't leave the industry when better offers were put on the table. If they left it was either because their time had ended or they were forced to go."

"That's deep." Holly stated then paused before asking. "Do you know what this call is for? Why would they ask for all of us to wear a school girl uniform?"

"Apparently, it's for an eye candy only position because if it's for a wrestling position as well then only one tenth of the women should be here."

"Cartland." Holly tried to chastize yet started laughing which made Cartland start to laugh. Kelly Kelly looked expectantly at the two laughing women before sitting at the table with them.

"I thought we all agreed that we would share any and all happy pills with each other." Kelly stated as she too adjusted the belt of her robe. The comment made the two other girls laugh harder. Kelly looked at the two as if they should be at the hospital a block away in the mental ward than in the cafeteria awaiting instruction.

"There," Holly paused then started laughing again before taking a deep breath. "Were no happy pills exchanged." She paused again to take another deep breath. "Cartland was being Cartland. I asked her what the call was for and she said that it wasn't for a wrestling position because only a tenth of the women here should be here." Cartland stopped laughing. Holly's voice faltered at the look on Kelly's face. "I'm going to go get some coffee, I'll get you two some." Holly stated before jetting.

"Oh. You're still on that kick about models." Kelly asked quietly. She understood and shared Cartland's frustration with the models but the deep hatred hurt her. Kelly would forever be a model whether she was wrestling or not.

"Kelly, I'm sorry." Cartland apologized when she recognized the signs of hurt on one of her best friend's face. "I don't hate all models. I just hate the people that use wrestling as a revolving door without caring a bit about the industry or the ones that came before them. I realize that every model isn't like that. I also know that models aren't the only ones that use the industry. It just hurts to see someone that doesn't know the difference between a wrist hold and someone trying to hold your hand, have what I want." Cartland confessed. Kelly looked at her friend with sad eyes. Cartland had been overlooked the past four years in favor of several women who did not know how to execute a wrestling pin let alone a hold. Many of those several women never stayed longer than a month on screen with the company.

"Cartland, I'm sorry. You deserve to be on one of the brands more than me." Kelly started but was interrupted by Cartland.

"Kelly, don't." Cartland paused to gently grab Kelly's wrist and cradle her hand. "Don't you ever feel guilty for what you have. You've earned your spot." She gently shook Kelly's hand before glaring at the group of models. "Those bitches haven't. Understand?"

"I know. I just wish they'd see how great of an asset you'd be to them." Kelly stated then paused. "Cartland, you're gonna win today."

"No, I won't. I'm not going to pretend to be something that I'm not."

"Cartland, there's going to come a time when you're going to have to make the choice to compromise yourself for what you want or to keep yourself whole yet wanting. I didn't want to take off my clothes every single night while slimy men of all ages stared and pawed at me nor did I want to dramatize little boys and girls yet I did. I'm not proud of it but I had to do it. It was my way of paying my dues that I'm still paying as a newbie."

"Kelly, I'm sorry." Cartland started to apologize.

"Don't be. I didn't mean to sound harsh or pitiful but there will come a time when you have to choose. What better of a time than today?" Kelly asked as a blonde eyebrow lifted in question. Holly arrived shortly after with two low fat lattees from Starbucks and a bottle of water while Cartland was contemplating what Kelly had said while Kelly herself was texting

"Thank you, Holly." Cartland said as she grabbed the bottle of water. She wasn't a fan of Starbucks especially the one next to the arena.

"You're very welcome, Chica." Holly stated as she sipped the lattee. "So, you two clear the air, yet?"

"Yeppers." Kelly stated.

"Yes, we did." Cartland said before taking a sip of water. The three friends started chit chatting yet were interrupted a few minutes later when two office assistants came in gave each hopeful a number, had them each sign a confidentiality agreement, then directed them to the training area of the arena.

"So, Kelly, do you know any inside scoop on this call?" Holly asked while they walked down the hall.

"Nothing other than what you two know." Kelly stopped walking which made Holly and Cartland stop. "Now that I think about it, it has been going around the locker room that one of the main event superstars is supposed to get a valet." Kelly stated. Her eyes looked inquisitive as she tried to determine which superstar is could be.

"Oh. I hope it's John Cena." A shrilly girly voice quipped near them. It was one of the models that Cartland had been glaring at. The comment made a domino effect. The domino effect being each woman listed off which superstar that they had wanted it to be louder and shriller than the next. Cartland snorted. It was as if the women were back in high school gossiping and fantasying over the hot forbidden history teacher. Wait, history teacher.

Cartland stopped which made one of the models behind her ram into her. The model apologized and went around her. Holly and Kelly had been almost to the entrance of the training are when they noticed that she had stopped. They looked at her worriedly then backtracked to her.

"Car, are you okay?" Holly asked.

"No." She choked.

"What do you mean, no?" Kelly asked.

"Chica, this isn't the time to get stage fright." Holly stated as they were mere feet from the entrance of the training area.

"I can't do this." Cartland stated as her dry throat constricted.

"Why not? This is your chance." Holly stated. "This is your chance. I'm just here for moral support. I'm going to be honest, I'm not ready for the main stage yet. I'm still learning. You are ready. You've been ready since you walked through those doors three years ago. What's wrong."

"Nothing." Cartland stated as she swallowed. "I'm going to be fine. You were right. I just got a bit of stage fright."

"Cartland, cut the bullshit." Kelly stated. "Something's wrong, what is it?"

"Holly, it's him." Cartland stated.

"It's who?" Both Holly and Kelly asked.

"Why didn't I realize before?" Cartland asked herself. "Holly, we're all wearing school girl uniforms. Kell said this call was for a valet for a main event superstar."

"Car, sweetheart, he isn't main event yet, this could be for anyone of those sexy superstars." Holly said to humor the situation yet she doubted what she said. Cartland could be right.

"Holly." Cartland warned yet Kelly interrupted them.

"Come on girls, we don't want to be late." Kelly said as she grabbed both girls by the elbows and led them to the entrance of the training area. The three women entered and was welcomed with the sight of a green chalk board in the middle of the ring with an occupied stool beside it with four wrestling agents flanking the stool.

"Holy shit," Holly quietly whispered. "This is gonna be awkward."

"You think? Really?" Cartland sarcastically asked.

"Guys, what's wrong? It's Matt Striker. He's cool. I've worked with him before. He's much better than Mike Knox." Kelly stated.

"We know he's cool." Holly stated. "That's the problem."

"How was I so naive, Holly? Damn it, I knew he was in the industry but stupidly thought we'd never cross paths."

"Cartland Kaycalen Carrageen, you need to breathe." Holly stated as she grabbed her best friend's wrists.

"Holly, what's wrong?" Kelly asked as she saw Cartland hyperventilating.

"Nothing is wrong." Cartland stated in between spastic breaths.

"Holly." Kelly stated firmly.

"She's experiencing a blast from the past, that's all." Holly stated as she counted backward from ten. "Breathe. 10. 9. 8." Pause. "Breath." Pause. "7. 6. 5. Breathe."

"A blast from the past?" Kelly asked confused.

"Matthew Kaye was our High School History Teacher." Holly confirmed before focusing her attention back to Cartland. ". Breathe."

* * *

**_Author's Note_**: I thought I would try something new. There aren't many Striker fics out there at the moment so I thought I would add one to the growing collection.

_**Chapter Two Preview: **Deja Vu, The Audition__-teacher scandals. He could have seriously been involved in one of those scandals several years ago. Fortunately for him he hadn't been. He didn't like the way Stephanie wanted to extort those situations for monetary gain._


End file.
